


Signs of Affection

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam now gets free wireless wherever he goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> For the spn_gabriel kink meme prompt: Gabriel/Sam, declarations of love

Sam now gets free wireless wherever he goes. They can be in the shittiest hole in the wall motel Dean can scrounge up (like it's a challenge, Sam thinks sourly), and he always gets a clear, password-free wireless connection.

Huh.

Every diner they go to has salads on the menu. Not just iceberg with a shaving of carrot, but leafy greens and creative toppings like artichoke and homemade croutons. Homemade fucking croutons.

The television plays documentaries when Dean wants to watch _Dr. Sexy MD_.

There's an endless supply of M&amp;Ms in the Impala glove box. Regular, not the peanut kind.

Lucifer stays out of Sam's dreams.

Dean is at the local dive hustling pool when Sam closes his laptop and says quietly, "Gabriel?"

There's no rustling of feathers. Gabriel is just there, lying next to Sam on the crappy motel bedspread. "You call--" Gabriel begins, but is cut off by Sam jerking him forward and assaulting his mouth. Gabriel makes a startled noise, but he's already got Sam's tongue halfway down his throat and is doing nothing to push Sam off. Sam's laptop slides off the bed as Sam twists, pulling Gabriel underneath him, and then his hands are under Gabriel's shirt and his legs are twined between Gabriel's. They're rutting against each other, denim-clad cocks rubbing and Sam's fingers circling Gabriel's nipples. Gabriel makes a noise again, a guttural growl, when Sam bites his collarbone and works his way up the soft skin of his neck to his jaw.

The pressure of Sam's thigh between his makes Gabriel groan and with a snap their pants are undone. Sam takes the advantage again, curling his hand around their erections and pumping, agonizingly slowly at first and then with increasing momentum as their pre-come makes the movement easier. Gabriel's got his hands buried in Sam's hair, resisting the urge to pull, when Sam twists his wrist just right and then he's coming, they're both coming, thick spurts hot between them.

Sam collapses forward, his lips meeting Gabriel's in a sloppy kiss.

"I like you too," he mumbles.


End file.
